Training for Fate in Rivendell
by Justagirlwithafringe
Summary: Lotr/Eragon cross. Two users of physical magic, a dragon rider Murtagh and a half elf Elena are called upon to help defeat Sauron. This tells of their training in Rivendell and the romantic connection that develops bewteen them.
1. Drunk meeting

Here you go, opening chapter. The storyline is unclear in this chapter but further on everything comes together.

_Ven!- sight!_

I will update the next chapter really soon.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The fire crackled and glowed, its colours contrasting with the black night sky. There was a figure sitting close to the flames but it was too distant for Elena to see the details of the creature, <em>ven! <em>she whispered.

In a whirl of colour, her eyes zoomed and closed in on the figure and she was able to see as though she was standing right next to it.

It was human. Elena relaxed a little; she had expected it to be an Orc or Goblin. The human male sat on a large log; he seemed to be cooking meat of some sort. Elena's stomach gave an impatient grumble reminding her of why she had approached the fire in the first place, for the hope of finding food after an unsuccessful hunt.

She pulled the hood of her grey cloak further over her head and sheathed her sword, _Aiedail _causing the dancing flames to reflect off its sharp blade.

Elena stepped out from the shadows of the thick forest, only five meters away from the tree clearing where the man sat-she could smell the pleasant scent of smoke and roasting meat mixed with pine leaves.

Her feet moved almost silently but confidently forward, her boots crunching dead leaves and soil. If she was greeted with violence she would be ready for attack and kill him before he got the chance.

Elena entered the clearing like a dark shadow but she could feel the heat from the fire, she raised her blade slightly awaiting the man's reaction. The man felt her presence and turned startled, in the light Elena could see this was not a man exactly, but younger, appearing to be two more than her seventeen years.

He got up from the log, grabbing his sword and snarling – his strong chest hidden under a laced cotton shirt. Elena continued to approach, watching him through narrowed eyes but was met with the sharp tip of his sword at her neck, 'Who are you?' he hissed darkly,

Elena hesitated, 'Ah, no one in particular…' her business was her own,

He scowled his grey eyes menacing, 'Why have you come here?' the blade pressed harder into her neck,

'Look here, I don't know who you are but you have food and I haven't eaten in two days,' she glared angrily. The man lowered his blade slowly recognising a female voice,

'You approach with weapons like you want to kill me, yet you only want food?' he seemed amused,

'…yes.' Elena sniffed, the man laughed and sat back down on the log,

Elena walked over reluctantly and sat beside him, _why am I trusting him? _

His dark hair flopped into his eyes as he served rabbit on to a darkened metal plate and handed it to her; she took it gratefully removing the hood from her head to take in the fire's warmth. 'Thanks,' she murmured, and then began to eat, the warm food filling her stomach.

They had both finished the rabbit and Elena was feeling full and contented.

'What is your name?' he asked abruptly,

'Elena,' she watched the flames, 'and you are?'

'Murtagh.' Elena suddenly remembered the wine skin in her belt and smirked, the sweet taste would be perfect after the meat,

'Here,' she said removing it and handing it to him, 'it's Elven wine.' Murtagh looked at her cautiously understanding that the wine could easily be poisoned,

She sighed, 'It is not poisoned, look,' she took a mouthful from the bottle, the sweet syrup lighting her senses.

Murtagh took the wine skin from her and drank, the flavour bursting in his mouth and the strength making him feel light. Soon the entire wine skin was drank and they were both laughing uncontrollably.

He got up rather dizzy and bowed, 'Would… you like to-dance, fair lady?'

'Why, yes—Sir Murtagh,' Elena answered giggling. They both stood up, Murtagh wrapping his arm around Elena's cloaked waist and they started spinning and dancing around the camp fire.

Between fits of laughter they sang and swore in Elvish not realising what they were saying and cursing the very existence of elves and men.

Murtagh picked up Elena in his arms and spun her around; she let out squeals of excitement as well as hiccups. The dizziness from their drunken behaviour made them fall over each other but they continued to laugh and shout.

They soon became tired and slept where they fell on the forest floor, Elena lying drunk on Murtagh's shoulder.

* * *

><p><span>What did you think? Review!<span>

PS- This is not going to be a fluffy love story aka love at first sight, you will have to read on to find out what happens.


	2. Arrival in Rivendell

Some notes- 1- In this story the power of a dragon rider is inherited but they still have to be chosen by the egg.

Elvish key- _Creoso, mellonamin! -Welcome friend_

_ Elandili- Half-elf_

Second chapter enjoy!

* * *

><p>Light peaked through the trees, making tiny pools of light on the forest floor and a fog hung in the air.<p>

Elena woke up and found she had an unbelievably painful headache; she sat up holding her head in her hands and squinted. She realised she was alone and that her cloak had been placed around her like a blanket, confusion took over before she recalled the memories of the night before.

_Why did I have to go and do that for? With a complete stranger!_ Elena was ashamed and she flushed at the thought of what she could have said. The fire like a dagger in her mind had burnt out to ashes and there was no sign of Murtagh anywhere. _I hope I never see him again…_

If she wanted to reach Rivendell in time she knew she needed to continue on foot as soon as possible, _no point lingering_. Standing up she put on her cloak, picked up the empty wineskin and disappeared into the mass of forest trees, her head still pounding.

It would take the rest of the day to get to Rivendell for her training, being the daughter of a direct dragon rider's descendant and an elf gave her the strong ability to wield physical magic.

That is the reason why she had been called to lead armies of men and elves against the armies of the Dark Lord Sauron but not without training of course. Her parents had been killed for mating together, as forming new species was deemed dangerous but Galadriel had decided to keep Elena in Mirkwood as she showed promising skill.

Elena was amongst the few in Middle Earth able to use physical magic, although the elves had magical ability; they used it in logical ways giving them strength over emotions, mind reading, healing and nature.

The only other beings able to use it physically were wizards and dragon riders, although the dragon riders had been massacred by Sauron and the only one left was the son of Sauron's dead servant Morzan.

Not much was known about the remaining dragon rider, except that he escaped from Mordor after sixteen years of torture when he refused to serve the dark lord and now he roamed the wilderness with his dragon.

The trees seemed to thin out as Elena got closer to the road which had been trampled flat by hundreds of feet over the years. The mountains loomed in the distance and the place was silent, no birds sang. The cold air numbed the end of her nose and nipped at her fingers so she blew warm air into her hands.

Elena had been travelling for most of the day, her feet hurt and she wanted to sleep but not until she reached Rivendell.

The great gateway of Rivendell came into view; it gleamed in splendour as evening arrived.

Large cliffs and mountains could be seen with a large river running between them out to the sea, a giant waterfall illuminated golden light as it fell in a freefall down one of the cliffs.

Plants and pale flowers covered the area highlighting the grand palace that seemed to be part of nature itself, its stone pillars and curved arches reflecting power and elegance. Elena could only stare in wonder, she had heard many songs about Rivendell back in Mirkwood yet she had not expected anything quite so…magnificent.

Elena had entered the gates and was looking in awe when a tall, slender elf, with long dark hair made her way towards her- Arwen.

'Elena, _Creoso, mellonamin!'_

Radiance seemed to glow from her as if she was an actual star; her robes flowed as though they weighed nothing more than clouds. Arwen embraced Elena in a motherly way; she was scented with faint lavender and had her Evenstar around her neck.

'Arwen,' Elena smiled,

'Come,' she gestured, 'lets go inside.' Arwen's bare feet glided on the marble floors, they passed between white stone pillars and under a perfectly carved roof. Elena noticed the windows were all empty and open on the outside parts of the palace- it made the place more at one with nature.

'Was your journey pleasant?' she asked,

Elena's mind turned to the night she spent drunk, she blushed and tried to forget, 'Well…yes.' she lied. They both entered a great hall, not as open but light and pure none the less.

Elrond sat on a chair studying a map of Middle Earth his pale face deeply concentrated, by his side sat Aragorn. Elrond looked up at the new presences that had entered the room, 'Ah,' he said. Elena noticed how his eyes were full of wisdom and his fine hair and sharp features made him appear regal, 'our guest has arrived.'

He stood up gracefully, his wine coloured robes flowing and approached Elena and Arwen, after kissing Arwen on the cheek he moved to Elena and kissed her on the forehead. Elena glanced at Aragorn; his eyes were fixed on Arwen like she was the only being he could see.

'Now,_ Elandili_, we must let you rest before you are introduced to everyone, you must have had a long journey.' Elrond smiled, he was like the father she had always wanted- Elena nodded,

'Yes…thank you.'

Arwen smiled, 'I will show you to your room.'

* * *

><p><span>Review!<span>

PS- I havent forgotten about Murtagh, he might come in later ;)


	3. New surroundings

Elena dipped her head in respect and turned to follow Arwen. She realised her limbs were aching and her head was still slightly pounding, the effects of a two week journey from Mirkwood.

They both left the great hall, Arwen moving swiftly with Elena following close behind. The soft wind blowing in through the curved pillars and playing with strands of Elena's hair while her boots crunched leaves that had been blew in and now remained on the stone floor.

They walked peacefully under the arched walkway passing multiple wooden doors before stopping at a large one, dark oak and ingraved with branches. Arwen's lilac dress floated in the breeze as she pushed open the door and entered the room. She turned and smiled at Elena,

'This should be suitable for your stay, I made sure it was simliar to that of Mirkwood,'

Elena looked around. The room was filled with light from open windows thats panes were wound with ivy, the walls were the golden colour of the clouds at dawn and a curved arch led the way to an open balcony that gave views of the rushing waterfall and city below.

A large bed with soft golden covers was the main piece, a large tree was ingraved into the pale stone headboard and multiple fluffy pillows adorned the feather soft mattress.

The room also consisted of a tall, oak bookshelf lined with elvish books and a dark oak dressing table with a mirror also wound in ivy on top. The floor was marble and reflected the daylight.

'It's...perfect,' Elena managed to say,

'I'm glad you like it, you'll find the bathing chamber in there,' she pointed to a door in the room, 'I will let you rest.' Arwen smiled, 'Someone will come for you later.' She left the room closing the oak door quietly behind her.

Elena stood still taking in the surroundings- typical of the elegant elves. She would have continued to stand in awe but the reminder of her aching limbs brought her to reality, it would be nice to rest and wash off the dirt of travel.

She made her way across the large room and to the door that Arwen had said was the bathing chamber- she pushed it open. The chamber was another sun filled room but this time the window was high so privacy could be had, the walls were a pale green and a large circle one meter deep had been dug into the ground and lined with marble- the bath.

But it was what Elena saw next that shocked her the most, a spring like a stream ran through the room. It came from a wide gap in the wall and streamed down in a slope over spotless rocks before disappearing under the floor- a silver jug hung on the wall beside it.

Elena approached it- _is this for real? _She dipped her hand into the water and found it was warm,_ how is this even possible? _

Shaking off the surprise she decided a warm bath would help. Elena removed the silver jug from the wall and dipped it into the stream, filling it with warm water and then she carried it over to the bath in the floor and emptied it.

It wasn't long before the bath was full of steaming water. Elena looked around and realised there were no towels but a long bath robe that had been draped over a silver basin. She shrugged- it was impractical but it would have to do.

Taking off her mud covered boots, cloak and setting down her sword and bow she undressed and climbed into the floor bath.

The warm water snaked its way around her body, relaxing her muscles and removing the grime of the forest. She ducked her head under the water letting it untangle her hair, it was much better than the cold waterfalls of Mirkwood.

After feeling content and clean she got out, grabbed the bath robe and put it on. Its long fabric draped around her and she tied it together covering her body.

The marble floor was cold against her feet as she left the bath chamber and went back into the bedroom. She climbed on to the bed and lay her head amongst the pillows, its softness making her smile,_ now this is royalty. _Her eyes closed and she drifted off into a proper sleep, regaining the lost strength of the journey.


	4. Dinner with elves

Elena sat up frantically at the sound of a beast's roar, peering around the room she realised it was no longer the afternoon but evening had arrived. She got off the bed and ran towards the large balcony, her sharp eyes searching the city and forests below as she leant against the elegant railings. There was nothing visible that could have made the bellowing noise, _maybe I dreamt it, _she thought.

Her thoughts and confusion were interupted by a soft knock at the door, she flashed around and walked back into the room. 'Come in,' she called, a small elf peered around the door, her long blonde hair framed her bright blue eyes. The elf grinned,

'Sorry to disturb you but i've been asked to inform you that you are required to attend the dinner tonight...so you can meet everyone,' the elf skipped into the room,

Elena began to speak but was stopped. 'My name is Eleanor, it's a pleasure to meet you!'

'Dinner?' Elena looked at the elf and frowned,

'Yes, at Elrond's table, there are lots of people you have to meet,' she explained, 'especially the person you are training with.' Elena had forgotten about the dragon rider she was to be training with, Morzan's son. She wondered if the noise she had heard from outside had been the dragon. Eleanor approached Elena and looked her up and down before walking over to a large cupboard that stood against the wall- something Elena had failed to notice.

'What are you doing?' Elena asked through narrowed eyes,

'You can't go wearing a bath robe, you are part elf after all, so you're expected to dress elegantly,' Eleanor said rummaging in the cupboard. Elena snorted, she had never liked wearing dresses, they were impractical and awkward to run in.

'Here,' said the elf, taking out a long blue one.

Elena raised an eyebrow, 'I am not wearing that, don't you have something...more plain?'

The girl sighed, pulled out a grey one and handed it to Elena. 'There, put this on, it should be to your taste.' Elena took the dress reluctantly and walked over to a wooden screen where she slipped off the bath robe and put the dress on. It fit perfectly, the neckline cut across her shoulders and was embroided with dark green leaves, the sleeves were long and the cuffs were also embroided with the same pattern. Elena realised the dress was not a dull grey but a silver-grey that shimmered slightly and fitted into her waist before dropping to the floor. She walked out from the screen.

'It is a bit simple, but it will do I suppose,' said Eleanor. Elena grimaced,

'I'd rather wear a tunic.'

Eleanor sighed and ushered Elena over to the dressing table where she was made to sit down. Elena peered reluctantly into the mirror, her skin was not as pale as Eleanor's but still flawlessly paler than a human's- although it had an annoying tendency to flush easily. She watched as Eleanor fiddled with her wavy hair, braiding a small section on each side and pinning it behind her pointed ears and then she gave her a pair of flat shoes which Elena put on.

'There,' smiled the elf, 'you're finished.' Elena nodded, not knowing what to think,

'Thank you.' she murmured, finding the recent events a little bizarre., 'were you asked to get me ready?'

'Oh no, Rivendell has no servants but I wanted to,' Eleanor flashed her white teeth. Elena decided it was best to keep her confusion to herself, so she just nodded in a daze.

'Well, it's time to go!'

'Already?' Elena asked nervously, she disliked the thought of being fussed over by countless elves,

'Yes, yes,' Eleanor linked arms with Elena, 'You'll be fine and don't forget you are very important to Middle Earth.'

_Well that made me feel a whole lot better, _Elena thought sarcastically.

Eleanor led the way to the door with Elena beside her, she pushed it open with ease. Elena couldn't help but the feel the soft fabric of the dress swish against her legs and the cool breeze of the walkway. She laughed silently at what Galadriel would have thought to have seen her in a dress, after so many years of failed persuasion. Galadriel was like a mother to Elena, filling the place of her dead one.

They both walked to the inner part of the palace where candle-light could be seen seeping from under the doors of the Great Hall and melodic chatter echoed off the walls. She braced herself, ..._here goes _and the large doors were swung open. The hall had been arranged with a long table in the middle which was covered with all types of food that sat in silver dishes of all shapes. Carved candles lined the table and also sat in a gold chandelier that hung over the table, purple velvet, cushioned benches that sat up to twenty people on each side accompanied the table with two elegant thrones at the top and bottom for Elrond and Arwen. Elves dressed in white and silver played harps and flutes creating a mystical sound that reminded Elena of the singing that would echo in Mirkwood. The chatter of numerous elves dressed in flowing robes and dresses, their pale skin glowing ceased as they turned to get a glance at Elena. Their faces brightened and smiled as she passed them, heading towards Elrond and Arwen who stood at the head of the table. 'Elena of Mirkwood,' smiled Elrond warmly, 'a pleasure to have you with us again,'

'And a pleasure to be here in your company,' replied Elena bowing her head. Elrond chuckled as he placed a hand on her back,

'Come, there is much to talk about and plenty of food to be had!' Melodic laughs harmonised around the room as he guided her to the table and to the end of the bench, 'you shall sit beside me.' Elena took a seat on the cushioned bench and elves from around the room also approached and sat down beginning their friendly chatter with eachother.

Elena looked across the table and realised there was an empty seat oppposite her, where was the person she was to be training with?

The meal got under way before Elrond spoke.

'Now Elena, there are people here I would like you to meet,' he smiled glancing to the elf sitting beside her. Elena turned to see a male elf, with pale skin like the moon and hair as blonde as Galadriel's. His eyes were kind and yet flamed with the passion of a hunter.

'This is Legolas, he is orginally from Mirkwood,'

'Mirkwood?' Elena's ears pricked up at the sound of her home, she looked at Elrond,

'Yes, we agreed it would be best for you if you had a trainer from your own birthplace,'

'It is nice to meet you, Elena,' chimed Legolas, bringing her hand to his lips,

'It is nice to meet you also, Legolas.' she answered smiling, 'I trust you are going to be my trainer,'

'Of course,' he smiled. Elrond watched their greeting and a small smirk escaped his lips,

'Your training begins tomorrow, your companion will be trained by a different elf,' Elrond gestured across the table to a man who sat opposite Legolas, 'this is Ivran.'

Ivran was an older elf, he had a mischievous look in his eyes and his hair was dark and sat on his wine-robed shoulders different to Legolas' blue tunic. Ivran grinned at Elena,

'A pleasure milady,' he said in his deep voice. Elena nodded.

'You must tell us of your journey, was it pleasant?' Ivran began, picking up a tomato and popping it into his mouth,

'It was not pleasant nor unpleasant, it was tiring to say the least,'

'Did you come across any foul creatures?' he asked- causing Elrond to raise an eyebrow,

'There was a time when I had set up camp and was ambushed by two wandering orcs,' Elena paused, realising the whole table had gone silent but continued, 'they lunged at me with their spears and axe but...were dealt with...quickly- I have my bow and arrows to thank for that.'

'You have skill, young one,' chuckled Elrond, 'orcs are fierce creatures.' There were sounds of agreement from the elves seated at the table. Elena smiled and looked at her plate, popping a leaf into her mouth.

'Ahh,' said Elrond, 'our other guest has finally arrived.' Elena joined the elves as they stood to welcome the new guest- Elena's training companion.

'Sorry, I am late.' Elena froze, she knew that masculine voice, but where from? Everyone sat back down as the dragon rider took a seat opposite Elena. She stole a glance at him and her heart nearly burst out of her chest.

'Murtagh the dragon rider, glad you could join us.' _Murtagh...Murtagh! _It was the very man she had hoped to never see again, the one who she had spent dancing drunk around the campfire with. His hair was dark brown, almost black and still flopped into his eyes, he was dressed in a black tunic woven with silver trees and his grey eyes pierced through Elena as he also recognised her. Elrond watched them as they glared at eachother. Elena picked up her wine glass and took a sip hoping to hide the blush in her cheeks. There was an awkward silence and then Elrond asked,

'Have you both met before?' Elena spluttered and coughed choking on the sip of wine she had in her mouth causing Ivran and the elves at the table to glare at her outburst.

'Are you alright Elena?' whispered Legolas softly. Elena pulled herself together and nodded.

Murtagh cleared his throat, 'We met briefly in the forest, nothing to be noted.'

Elrond raised an eyebrow, 'Very well, as I was telling Elena...' he continued to introduce Murtagh to his trainer as he listened intently. Elena tried to avoid eye contact with Murtagh and instead decided it would be best to act casual, so when Elrond had finished she asked,

' Master Elrond, when and where does training take place?'

'Tomorrow at 9am, you will meet your trainers at the bridge and then continue the training they have planned wherever that may be,' he explained,' training may last all day depending on the topic.'

Elena smiled, 'I look forward to it.'

'As do I,' added Murtagh. Everyone continued to eat until they were satisfied with the food in their stomachs, the plates were cleared and Elrond tapped his glass catching the attention of every being in the room.

'It is time for some entertainment, let's show our guests how the elves of Rivendell can dance,' he laughed melodically. The music began and the male elves got up linking arms with their female partners and leading them to the spaces in the hall. They started to dance moving swiftly and gracefully like swans gliding across the water. Elena laughed and smiled as she watched them but she could feel Murtagh's gaze on her. Legolas got up, his blue tunic shimmering in the candle-light and offered Elena his hand.

'Would you like to dance?'

Elena grinned and took his hand, rising from the table and following him over to a space amongst the dancing partners. 'There is one problem, I cannot dance as well as other elves,' she whispered. Legolas chuckled,

'Don't worry just follow my lead,' he said in elvish. He wrapped his arm around her waist and swayed gently but Elena could not help but feel it was missing the lively energy that she and Murtagh had danced with and she found herself looking over at him.

Murtagh was deep in discussion with Ivran who he sat beside, she gazed at him before turning back to Legolas who she realised towered above her. She was close enough to smell the pine trees that seemed to radiate from him and it reminded her of home.

The song ended and Legolas bowed to Elena who in turn curtsied, there was an applause from everyone in the room as they praised eachother.

'Elena!' a female voice chimed, soft as the wind she approached. 'Lady Arwen,' Legolas bowed,

'May I take her from you Legolas?'

'Certainly, my lady.'

Arwen linked arms with Elena and walked with her over to the side, 'You look lovely,' she beamed,

'Thank you,' Elena smiled, 'and you look lovely as always.' Arwen laughed melodically,

'I couldn't help but notice your outburst at the table and I wonder if something has happened between you and the dragon rider,'

Elena had been dreading this question, if the elves were to know she had spent the evening drunk and cursing their existance she would not be welcomed. 'No nothing, we just...met in the forest and shared food, that is all.'

Arwen nodded, 'That is good I wouldn't want anything to get in the way of your training, especially when you are going to have to learn to work together.'

Elena smiled fakely.

'I will leave you now, but do enjoy yourself here and don't mind Eleanor she is very excited to have a female visitor.' With a smile Arwen left and disappeared into the dancing couples leaving Elena by herself in the shadows. Elena sighed and decided it would be best to retire to her room for the night, too many things had happened.

She approached Elrond who sat in conversation with Murtagh and Ivran, they stopped talking when they saw her. 'I am sorry but I am going to retire,' she said, 'thank you for the dinner Elrond it was a pleasure to meet you all.' Elrond nodded with a smile, but Murtagh stood up,

'Let me escort you to your room,' he said with eyes determined, he wanted to talk to her.

'Very well,' she said linking her arm with his, and trying not to blush as they both left the hall.

They walked silently along the walkway as Elena bit her lip nervously, it was dark and a cold wind blew. Murtagh stopped,

'I think it is best if we...' he started,

'Don't tell them about the drunken meeting,' she completed his sentence and he looked at her, she could see the grey of his eyes in the night.

'Exactly,' he said and they continued to walk,

'Well this is my room,' said Elena stopping outside the familiar door, 'thanks for escorting me.'

Murtagh nodded, 'I guess I will see you tomorrow at training then, goodnight.'

Elena pushed open the door as he walked away, she closed it, kicked off her shoes and collapsed on the bed with a tired groan. _How could this have happened? He of all people is the one I have for a companion._ She lay there a while in the dark thinking, _Should I not have known he was a dragon rider? Surely I would have seen his dragon. _Her thoughts soon wondered to his piercing grey eyes and handsome face but she refused to think of it and decided to distract herself.

She got up and searched the room for candles, finding four candle-lamps on the walls but no way to light them. She approached each one and whispered _Brisingr! _causing the candle to spark and light in a burning flame. Sighing she approached the bed again, climbed under the soft covers and fell into a restless sleep.


	5. Training with Murtagh

Sweat made Elena's hair stick to her neck as she sat up in the bed. Her heart pounded like the hooves of a horse as the image of a black dragon with piercing grey eyes shot through her head reminding her of the nightmare. She flinched letting the images of the nightmare escape from her mind as she pulled out of a half dazed state.

The voices of early birds could be heard from the windows and balcony telling that it was only sunrise, but she wouldn't risk going back to sleep so soon after the dream. She weakly pulled back the bedcovers, realising she still wore the dress from the night before. It brought back the memories of Murtagh, she groaned and stood up stretching.

Training would begin at 9am so she might as well get ready early and slip in some free time before the hard work. Walking sleepily into the bathing chamber she dipped the silver jug into the water and filled the silver dish. The water was now strangely cold, but in her tired state she didn't notice and instead splashed the water over her face letting it cool and refresh her skin. Drying her face with a small towel, she looked around and realised her cloak and boots had been cleaned and her weapons were hanging from hooks on the green wall. She frowned, someone had been in her room. There were no sign of her leather leggings or linen shirt and she wondered if perhaps they had been thrown away.

Back in the bedroom it was also clear that someone had left a basket of fruit and removed the bath robe from the marble floor. Elena shrugged and grabbed an apple from the basket letting the juice burst in her mouth as she took a clean lace up shirt and leather leggings from the cupboard. After dressing she braided her light brown hair in a plait down her back and put on her hunting boots, ready for the day's work. She put on her cloak, the belt holding her sword and slung her bow and container of arrows over her shoulder before leaving the room.

The air was fresh as Elena leaned against one of the walk-way's many pillars and looked over to the waterfall and the rest of the palace around her. Then she heard the roar that puzzled her the day she arrived. Before her eyes a great red dragon swooped and glided in the air and then splashed through the waterfall and disappeared, _perhaps that is were the beast is staying. _She could only smile at the wonderous sight.

A great bell echoed through the city signalling the start of training, Elena grew excited she was looking forward to being kept busy because it would stop her mind from wandering. She ran through the walk-way ocassionally passing elves who gazed at her as she passed.

Legolas was already on the bridge waiting for her and he raised his brows as she ran towards him. 'Are you ready?' he asked quietly as she stopped in front of him,

'Yes.' she answered,

'We are practicing archery today and then we will work on using magic to put various spells on it,' he said, 'of course I cannot perform them but I will teach you the ancient phrases.'

They both walked silently out to a clearing down by the lake, once they arrived Elena looked around for Ivran and Murtagh and spotted them over by the base of the waterfall.

'Now, let me see how you can aim,' asked Legolas. He watched as she placed an arrow and drew her bow, the arrow flew through the air hitting the target directly in the middle, she was able to do this multiple times.

Legolas smiled, 'Very good, now can you set it on fire in mid air?' Drawing her bow again she pulled back and released the arrow. Legolas watched how her eyes focused on the arrow and how they clouded over silver when she said,_ Brisingr. _The arrow sparked and burst into bright red flames as it flew threw the air again hitting the target directly in the middle.

This continued with her causing the arrow to burn with a blinding white light, turn into ice, double in speed, spin and track the target as it moved.

Legolas gave an applause, 'It seems you are the one teaching me, a break is deserved, let's go visit Ivran and see what he is doing.'

They walked together along the edge of the lake towards the base of the waterfall, where it fell dramatically in roaring splashes. The faint shouts of Ivran and Murtagh could be heard over the waterfall as they battled eachother with swords, lunging, clashing and blocking. Elena watched as Murtagh pinned Ivran against the rocks of the waterfall with the tip of his sword, it reminded her of how he had held it against her neck.

'You fight well Murtagh,' Ivran answered before Murtagh smirked and put his sword away into his belt.

'It seems you have been beaten at your skill as I have been beaten at mine,' laughed Legolas as he approached with Elena, his hand on her back. Ivran looked at Elena and then Murtagh,

'You both have greater skills than we first thought, especially for being so young.' Ivran said, 'come Legolas we must talk.' Ivran and Legolas walked off leaving Elena alone with Murtagh.

'Your dragon,' she said approaching him, 'what's he called?'

'His name is Thorn,' he answered sitting down on a large rock. Elena sat beside him,

'I saw him this morning, he stays in there doesn't he?' she gestured at the waterfall,

Murtagh looked at her, 'Yes he does, it's peaceful here although i doubt I will get any peace with you around,'

Elena nudged him playfully and he nudged her back, so she pushed him off the rock and burst out laughing as he scrambled off the ground. Murtagh got up, picked her up and threw her into the lake. Elena hit the cold water, coughed and wiped the water from her eyes as he took off his shirt and jumped in.

'What did you do that for?' she yelled over the roaring waterfall, trying to catch a breath but Murtagh didn't reply he just grinned and dived under the water. Elena scoured the surface of the water looking for him but there was no sign of him- she looked around frowning and then finally dived under.

While she tried to search for him under the water, Murtagh re-surfaced and watched her, chuckling to himself as she failed to find him. He swam up behind her and as she re-surfaced shouted, 'Boo!'

Elena jumped in fright and turned around meeting his face, which was closer than expected causing her to blush. He stared at her then laughed and poked her cheek,

'Did I make the elf blush?' he teased before swimming towards the rocks. Elena watched him and crossed her arms,

'Only slightly.' She watched as his tan chest gleamed wet against the sun as he left the water and sat on the rocks putting on his shirt.

Elena climbed on to the rocks, her shirt dripping wet and clinging to her flat stomach- she noticed Murtagh's gaze before he turned away.

She recognised Legolas' voice calling her name as he realised she was wet from the water.

'Are you ok? What happened?' he asked running over, followed by Ivran. Elena laughed,

'Nothing, we were just messing about,' she said looking at Murtagh and wrapping herself in her cloak. Ivran laughed,

'No harm done Legolas.' But Legolas looked at Murtagh who was also wet from the water and frowned.

'You two dry off and then back to training, Murtagh you will be doing archery and Elena will be practicing swordcraft.' said Ivran, 'meet us at the bridge when you're both ready.'

Ivran and Legolas walked off leaving them alone again. Elena sighed sitting beside Murtagh,

'I don't think they were pleased with us messing about,'

Murtagh frowned, 'No they weren't, especially Legolas.' Elena had saw how annoyed Legolas had looked when he had saw them together but she didn't know why.

They both sat silently in eachother's company letting the sun dry them. 'We should be getting back,' chimed Murtagh. They both stood up and made the way back to the bridge where their trainers stood.

'Finally you both arrive,' said Legolas, 'Elena we have much to do, come.' Elena followed Legolas, giving a last glance at Murtagh before disappearing into the forest.

The training lasted until nightfall. Elena had impressed Legolas with her sword combat skills and had learned new moves of defense and attack. Her shoulders ached from swinging the heavy sword she had been given to train with and she wondered if training her hard was Legolas' punishment for spending time with Murtagh - she pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind.

Back in her room Eleanor brought her dinner and they ate together, when she left Elena bathed and dressed for bed- ignoring the pink fluffy nightdress and wearing a simple white one instead. She stood on the balcony for a while before crawling into bed and passing out exhausted.

The following day was the same, she got dressed, heard the bell and went down for training but she found Legolas was not at the bridge. He had gone on business and Elena was to train with Ivran and Murtagh. They went out to a clearing in the woods were Murtagh and Elena battled against eachother.

'You are quick on your feet,' said Murtagh blocking a lunge,

'And you are fierce with your blow,' she replied dodging a strike to the hip. Their swords clashed noisily and with speed as they swung at eachother,

'Quite a compliment from an elf,'

'You make it sound as though we elves are proud,' Elena smirked blocking him,

'Not quite proud, but wise I would say,' he replied striking a blow,

'You speak wisely Murtagh,' Elena laughed along with Ivran who watched the battle,

'I do try Elena _Svit-Kona_,' Murtagh answered lunging at her. This made Elena blush, to be called Svit-kona in the ancient language was a great compliment. She lost concentration and fell to the ground from the strength of Murtagh's blow. He laughed,

'You are easily distracted,' he said offering a hand to help her up. She took is hand softly and while he gazed at her she pulled him down violently beside her so he faced her,

'And so are you,' she laughed looking at him- their eyes locked briefly,

'Well done both of you!' chuckled Ivran, 'you fight with strength, speed and intelligence.' 'You'll be glad to know you have a day off tomorrow, my skills are needed elsewhere, I trust you will spend it wisely.' he winked. Elena had grown to like Ivran more than Legolas, with Legolas she was treated like she was fragile but with Ivran she was another one of the warriors. 'In the meantime, i request that you spend this evening reading and memorizing some ancient phrases, which phrases you learn are your choice but you will find books in your chambers.'

Elena returned to her chamber, kicked off her boots, unravelled her hair and took a book from the bookcase. She lay on her bed reading and eating strawberries from the bowl that had been left , _Reisa! _she said practising a phrase that made the strawberry rise above her hands.

A loud thump from the balcony made Elena lose her concentration and the strawberry fell back into her hands. She grabbed the bowl and causiously approached the balcony, peering silently around the arch but was surprised to find it was only Murtagh leaning against the railings. 'What are you doing here?' she asked standing in the archway,

'Thought I would pay you a visit,' he smirked and took a strawberry from the bowl. Elena raised an eyebrow, 'How did you get up here?'

'Thorn,' he said popping the strawberry into his mouth. Elena leant over the railings watching the dragon swoop across the lake and splash in the water.

'Do you want to go hunting... since we get a day off tomorrow?'

Elena looked at him, 'Yeah that would be...good, I haven't hunted in a while.' She took a strawberry from the bowl and let it burst in her mouth as she watched Thorn,

'Thorn can come with us,' Murtagh said noticing how she was fascinated by the dragon,

'I would like that,' she nodded hiding a smile which made Murtagh chuckle. He walked into her room and noticed the open book on the bed,

'You were actually studying?' he asked as she followed him in,

'Yes...we were asked to learn phrases...remember?'

Murtagh chuckled and looked at her, 'I don't bother with that stuff, I am already fluent in the language,'

'Oh really,' Elena smirked but stopped when there was a knock on the door. 'Who is it?' she called,

'It's me Eleanor!' Murtagh looked at her then advanced silently to the balcony.

'In a minute,' Elena called following Murtagh to the balcony,

'I'll come for you early tomorrow,' he whispered a smile on his lips as Thorn landed on the balcony. Elena nodded, 'I look forward to it.' Murtagh climbed on Thorn and with a beat of his powerful wings dipped over the edge of the balcony.

Elena, still holding the bowl, went and opened the door to the suspicious blue eyes of Eleanor carrying a platter of food. 'Was there someone else with you just now? I heard voices.'

Elena coughed, 'No,' she said. They ate dinner together as they often did, Eleanor telling stories of the court and the armies of Sauron while asking Elena about her training. Elena found she quite like Eleanor as a friend even though she could be annoying at times but it was only when Eleanor left that she could relax.

Elena bathed as usual and dressed in a nightgown not caring about it's blue colour and how it hugged her curves, she was distracted and found when she crawled into bed it took her longer to sleep with the excitement of what tomorrow would bring.


	6. Hunting

Hey, thank you for the kind reviews! :D Keep them coming, I need your opinions.

This chapter is quite short because I have been quite busy and limited with time, but the next chapters will be longer/detailed. :)

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Elena felt a prod in her dreams, she grumbled and tried to ignore it but something prodded her again. She realised she was not dreaming and she sat up startled to find Murtagh sitting on the edge of her bed, she stared at him bewildered.<p>

'Have you forgotten we are meant to be going hunting?' he asked, the information processed in her head,

'Crap!' she said and pulled back the covers- her bare feet hitting the cool marble floor, 'i'll be one minute.'

Elena scrambled in the cupboards pulling out a cream tunic and brown leggings, she half ran across the bedroom and towards the bathing chamber. As she went she wondered why Murtagh had been watching her but didn't realise until she was in the chamber and had the door closed.

She was wearing a tight blue satin slip with a floaty robe tied over it, 'For goodness sake!' she hissed,_ I musn't have even looked while i was dressing last night. _She whipped off the horrifying 'princess' dress, and got dressed into the tunic and leggings before hobbling around the room as she tried to put her boots on.

Splashing her face with water from the dish, she then ran her fingers through her hair because she had no time to braid it. Grabbing her weapons and cloak she left the chamber and burst into the room. Murtagh stood with his arms folded,

'Are you ready?'

Elena nodded and grabbed an apple from the basket, 'Yep.' She followed him out of the bedroom door and into the walkway which was empty as it was so early.

They made their way to the forest where they had trained as Thorn soared overhead. They walked for sometime deep into the forest when Murtagh stopped and put a finger over his lips, there in the distance was a deer drinking at a small stream- Elena raised her bow. She was about to shoot when the deer twitched and sprinted off into this trees. 'Damn!' Murtagh whispered.

It was four hours before they got another chance, when a large hare jumped out from the forest undergrowth Elena took her chance and aimed, releasing the arrow quickly and hitting the hare sucessfully. Murtagh took the animal, skinned it and prepared it but evening was approaching before it was ready to cook.

They lit a fire in a forest clearing and Murtagh roasted the meat over the fire as the sun began to set and Thorn flew off to hunt for himself. They ate the meat and Murtagh began to speak,

'Do you ever think that by going to lead an army into battle we are risking the lives of ourselves and those who depend on us?'

Elena frowned, 'What do you mean?'

'We are expected to take control of an army- what if we fail or make the wrong decision, what happens to the men? Are their deaths a result of our carelessness?'

' I guess a lot depends on us so we need to make sure we will not fail- we need to trust that we can do this because if we don't believe we can achieve victory, how can the men believe it?' she looked at him sincerely,

He sighed, 'You're right.' Elena grew tired and she found herself resting her head on his shoulder,

'Do you mind? It's just I'm tired,'

He nodded, 'No, it's okay,' and wrapped his arm around her shoulder fiddling with a strand of her hair. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes feeling safe.

'Sweet dreams, fair elf.' he said in Elvish and it was the last thing Elena heard before falling asleep.

The moon loomed overhead when Murtagh woke Elena. 'We should be getting back,' he whispered stroking her hair. It wasn't long before they were back and walking along the path to Elena's room.

'Thank you,' she hugged him, 'for today.' Murtagh chuckled and Elena could feel the vibration in his chest,

'You're welcome,' he said pulling her close and whispering, 'I'll see you tomorrow, get some rest okay?'

'Okay.' With that Murtagh walked off disappearing around the corner.


End file.
